Summer Heat
by Lioness2012
Summary: Under ReConstruction! Hermione's love life is close to almost nothing, shes home for summer vaycay and wants to start over, relation ship wise. on a trip to the beach she meets the ever so handsome Eragon.
1. Flair

**Chapter 1****: Flair**

I was home for summer vacation when I first saw him. I had just gotten to the beach when most of the people had left. There were only a few people left and they were distributed by a bonfire, and if you listened close enough, you could here the slight murmurs of laughter break threw the ever growing cloud of smoke.

I set up my towel on the grainy sand. I watched the sunset and reflected on the past school year and how it ended:

_"Every thing we know is about to change isn't it?" I asked looking back and forth between my two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley._

_"Yes… yes it is," Harry stated as he touched my shoulder, like a loving brother would._

_The past year was none like any other. For one thing; we were older, I was older. Secondly, Voldemort was back, and that brought terror into me like none other. Just to think about it made me want to dig myself a hole and live in it until all of this was over._

So here I rest my case. On a beach soaking up the cool, humid knight summer breeze, watching the sun go down. That is when is saw him, and he was gorgeous.

Messy blond hair glistening in what was left of the sun: shirtless and very well built. He was sitting by himself at the edge of the beach, faced toward the ocean. I could not help but wondering what was a good looking guy like that doing all alone on a beach at this time of day.

I felt something wet hit my solder, once… twice… again and again. It had started to rain. I grabbed my towel and headed for the restaurant by the parking lot. It was a small shack looking building with bronze stars tacked on all around the top of the rustic red siding, just below the roof shingles. On the inside, it was still older looking; the tables were worn, as well as the chairs. However it seem like the booth cushions had been somewhat recently replaced. There were a few stray people in there; but most of them had latched themselves to either the pool table or the bar.

I took a seat in the booth that was by the window that gave the best view of the beach layout. I rested my head on the window, I was latterly just about to doze off when I herd the jingle of the bell on top of the door; it was that guy from the beach. He looked around and then started to walk towards me, or more specifically my table.

"Hello," he said. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" there was a feel of sincerity in his voice as well as the look on his face.

I smiled a tad before talking. "its no problem…" he slid into the opposite booth as me.

"By the way my name is Eragon," he said as he took the little menu that was placed behind a rather large jar of honey.

"and I'm Hermione." I said it in a smaller voice than usual; it was very peculer to find someone with a weirder name than mine.

"Interesting name" he said back, the small swooshing noise of the laminated menu pages filled the small silence that followed his statement.

"I could say the same to you."

"My Parents named me after it's meaning; 'Trust and clever witted' if I'm not mistaken." He said as he placed them menu down and waved over the waitress. " How bout you?"

"My parents got it from Macbeth, they both are literal nuts…" I closed my eyes and smiled.

The waitress was petite and only about 5'1; she was very cheerful and wore a big smile behind her blond hair that fell in her face. "What can I get for you?"

"One vanilla milk shake and…" he scanned me for a moment with his eyes, not bothering to move his head. "a Chocolate one as well." The waitress walked off.

I gave him a curious look and gawked my head a little to the side. "?" Was pretty much what I mumbled.

"I like to treat the people that I'm with." He said with a chesire worthy grin.

"Well thank you"

We sat there for another 20 minutes talking about totally random things like what where we live and what made us happy. Apparently he never knew his parents; his mom left him when he was only a baby and he had no idea who his father was. He now lives with his uncle and cousin, Roran.

He had this way of smiling that reminded me of a sweet innocent little kid. And I fell in love with his eyes; they were a deep mixture of what looked like amber and dirt.

I turned my head to look out the window; it had stopped raining. I had to go home, I reluctantly look down at my cell phone… 10:30. I definitely had to leave.

"Do you want a ride home?" Eragon asked, noticing my phone.

"I live right down the block, I'm fine to walk."

"You wouldn't want to get wet or slip" he was almost pleading me to get a ride with him.

"Ok, then. Take me home" I enjoyed the attention I was getting from this man… a lot.

"My pleasure" he bowed his head and led me outside the building.

We walked out to the parking lot. There were puddles pretty much everywhere and there was a small comfort of mist in the air. We came to a sudden stop at an almost new looking Mustang convertible (sky blue).

"It's pretty," I stated as I slid my finger over the hood of it.

"Thanks" he said as he opened the passenger door for me.

Such a gentlemen I complemented almost laughing. He almost laughed with me.

It was a short car ride home. A total of 2 minutes, but it was long enough to how smooth of a driver he was, to say the least, I felt very safe. He stopped at the end of my driveway. "I guess this is where I leave you," I stated with a long anticipated siy.

"Do you want me to walk you to the door?" he suggested quickly before I almost was completely out of the car.

"ok" I said totally and completely dumbfounded.

"Will I see you again?" he asked when were in front of my little glass pained door.

"I hope so" I got out a piece of paper from my purse and wrote down my cell number down "this is my phone number, call me when you want to hang out again." At that moment he pressed his lips to mine. It came to me at a total shock but then I kissed him back. And just as suddenly as it came, the kiss ended. My head was spinning."

"I guess I will be calling you some time tomorrow night then… " he said stepping away.

"I look forward too it" I whispered as I opened my eyes to see him walk away.

Once inside my house I opened the Curtin just as he drove away to watch his lights disappear into the mist.

"Hermione, who was that?" I jumped almost a foot in the air. It was my father, 'great'.

"A boy I met at the beach." I stated doing a great deal of blushing in the process.

"Since when do you make out with boys you just meet?" He said giving me a look that told me that her really meant 'I'm going to hurt that boy if he comes around again'.

"In case you haven't noticed I am 15… almost 16 , in a few short months. I Can take care of myself." I half shouted rather rudely "Good night" I retorted, wanting to spit in his face.

The one thing I was sure about was this: I'm tired of living in fear of the conflicts surrounding Harry and wondering when my number will be up. For know I plan on living out this new relationship to get my mind off things and possibly finding love.

**ALL characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Christopher Paolini**


	2. Ember

****

Chapter 2: Best Friends

I lay in bed that night, thinking about what the next day might bring. There was a light but noticeable tap at the window. I rolled over on the bed to see the owl at the window. I got up to open the window, the owl flew in and dropped the letter on the bedspread.

I walked over and opened it:

__

Dear Hermione,

I missed you, mum said you could come and spend the next few weeks at the burrow. See you then!

Ron

I got out my own piece of paper and wrote a letter back:

_Dear Ronald,_I really didnt want to mention Eragon at the moment. It would only upset him, hes even more protective than my father. Last Christmas eve at the Yule ball he went completely crazy when he saw me with Victor only know what hed do if he knew I was blowing him and Harry off for Eragon. This was for his own good, right? I went to my bed and immediately went to sleep.

Im so sorry, but before things get to out of hand with Voldemort back, I want to spend some time with my mum and dad. But keep me updated I look forward to any letters you, Harry, or any of your siblings write me.

Love

Hermione

~*~

My alarm clock went off at about 10:00 A.M.

I rubbed my eyes, got up and dressed in my favorite pare of faded blue jeans with some warn holes in them, and a red toob top with lace on the top and bottom. I went into the bathroom to try and straiten my hair. After about hour it worked, I parted my bangs to one side and called it good. I put on a pair of red diamond-studded flipflops and went down to meet my parents for breakfast.

When I got down to the kitchen there was a note on the table that read:

__

Hermione,

_we had to get to the office early so heres some money go to the coffee shop and get some breakfast._

_love,_

_mom and dad_

Its only expected that they always have to get to the office early. I went to get my purse and I was off to the coffee house.

I was sitting at a table drinking coffee and eating my doughnut when my oldest of friends, Holly, came in to the coffee shop. There was only one problem, we havent seen each other since we were 11 and I was of to Hogwarts.

"Hermione Granger?!?!" Holly said practically running to meet me.

"Holly Newman?!?!" I called back as she came by the table. The lady at the cash register looked at us as if we were crazy, I just shook it off.

"I havent seen you in like, 5 years! Girl, how have you been?" she said. The way she said it kind of reminded me of how a black girl might have said it, she has changed.

"Really good" I looked her up and down you grew out you hair. This was true the last time is saw her she had chin cut hair and now it was down to the middle of her back.

"Well you know it has been 5 years since I last saw you."

"So you keep saying it, but it feels like a lot longer. A lot has happened in the past few years."

"Tell me about it, everyones dating, Im getting my drivers license in 2 weeks and Im on the volleyball team." She then looked at me in an exited way "What about you meet anybody since youve been at that boarding school of yours?"

"Well I have two best friends who are guys, Harry and Ron."

"Wow, never knew you, Hermione Granger the book warm to socialize with boys and 2 at that!"

"Its not like that, well I was hoping that it would happen with Ron at some point in time. But hes to bullheaded to notice that Im interested. Although I'm not anymore, well not since last night."

"What happened last night?"

"I was at the beach watching the sun set when all of a sudden I saw this guy standing at the edge of the ocean, he was so hot. I wanted to cry. Then it started to rain. I went into the Ocean Side restaurant, not but a few minutes later he came and sat by me."

"He actually sat by you!!!"

"Yup, now let me finish. So we talked and then he took me home. Then when he walked me to my door" at this I paused and smiled at the memory. "and at that moment he kissed me. Boy, when I got into the house my dad was about ready to murder the poor guy."

"How romantic! Whats his name?"

"Eragon."

"You're not serious?" she looked at me in complete shock. I nodded my head yes. "Do you now that since that kid got here he hasn't showed any interest in any Girl?"

"Really?" I have to admit it was surprising that a guy like that didnt want any girl. "He's new?"

"Ya, just transferred in about 2 months ago from a school somewhere in Scotland. But it doesn't excuse the fact that he turned down so many girls that asked him out."

"Maybe I'm different."

"Obviously," Holly bit her lip trying to think of what else to say. "So, is he a good kisser?"

"Well after being totally surprised by the gesture, it was the best I ever had. And out of the total of 2 guys I kissed it was defiantly Eragon was the 10 and Victor was a total 0."

"So you did have a boy friend!"

"Not really we just when to the winter ball together. Then at the end of the night he gave me a kiss."

"How sweet"

"Not really, it was more like a dog was kissing me. Very wet and sloppy."

"Eww"

I looked down at my watch it was almost noon. I had to go home and start my cleaning chores. "Holly its been nice talking to you, but I got to get home and start the laundry."

"It's all right, listen theres a party at Peter Milloness house on Saturday night. His parents arent going to be there so be prepared for a wild time." Holly said with a devilish look on her face.

"Sounds great, Ill see if I could make it." I started to walk out the door.

"You should see if Eragon can come." she smiled wildly.

"Sure"

~*~

Later that night when I sat down to dinner with mom and dad some touchy subjects came up. I didnt get a chance to talk to my mom since I got home so this was her chance.

"So, Hermione how was your 4th year at school."

"Fine"

"Really you seemed so worried when you came home 2 days ago."

"Honestly, I'm fine." I said in a low and slow voice.

For about another 3 minutes it was quiet, nice. Then my dad opened his big mouth.

"So, Nancy did Hermione tell you about the new boyfriend she was making out with on the porch steps yesterday?"

"Hermione you have a boyfriend?!?!" Oh, boy... here we go.

"Mom we just met yesterday at the beach, he just gave me a ride home."

"But the beach is just a block away."

"He was being nice." I was, at this point, giving her a death glare.

"Just be careful" pause "and safe. I dont want to expect to be a grandma for at least another 8 years."

I couldn't believe her, doesnt she now me at all. "Mom I would never do that! Don't you know me at all."

"Not really, you never let us now what is going on in your life. I want to now my daughter. I want to be a part of your life, I feel like every time your father and I get you back you go running off to spend all your free time with those friends of yours."

"Mom you don't have to worry about them. They asked already and I turned them down."

"Good"

"I turned them down for you."

"For us, or for that boyfriend of yours?"

"I won't lie to you, he's part of the reason. But I really want to spend time with you guys." I looked at my cell 6:30, Eragon should be calling soon. "I'm going to go to my room for a bit. Call for me if you need me."

"Fine"

~*~

I sat on my bed reading the book Twilight boy what a complicated romance. I couldnt help but think what kind of remarkable woman Bella was for wanting to die for this guy. Thats true love.

Then my phone started to wring.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hermione."

"This is her."

"Hi, this is Eragon"

'Hi"

"So what are you doing tomorrow" I thought for a moment.

"Tomorrow is Thursday, so nothing."

"Great, do you want to meet me tomorrow at noon."

"Were?"

"The town carnival"

"Don't you think were a little to old," I started to laugh.

"When was the last time you acted like a little kid."

"Fair enough, see you tomorrow at noon."

"Yup"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Well at least something in my life was going right.


	3. Truth Burns

**Chapter 3: True Feelings**

**Yet another day, and yet with all of life's little complications. I was fine. Life for me was great: I got my old best friend back, and I had a nice and normal boyfriend. **

**This morning when I got up my parents were gone, again. How on earth do they expect me to spend time with them when there never around. Time was ticking by, it was already 11:00. I decided to sit on the couch down and read what was left of my book, only 5 pages.**

**At 11:30 I decided it was time to leave I grabbed my purse, locked up the house, and headed for the fair grounds. When I got there I sat on a bench waiting for Eragon. I started to drift of as I looked at the swing set next to were the tilt-a-whorl was set up, a little girl and her father were there.**

"_daddy, daddy come push me" a little girl of about the age of 7 with bushy brown hair was yelling happily to her father. He came up behind her as she sat on the swing and pushed her until he didn't need to. The little girl laughed _

_"Hermione" her father said_

_"Hermione" he said again_

"**Hermione" 2 fingers snapped in my face.**

"**What" my mind was still recovering from the flash back.**

"**Sorry I'm late, the traffic was a mess" Eragon said with a look of worry on his face.**

**"It's fine, what do you want to do?"**

**"how about lunch" I nodded.**

**He took his hand in mine and we walked to the cessation stand. I couldn't help but smile. I ordered something I hadn't ordered in the longest time, chili fries.**

**We sat on the bench in the sun light.**

**"So how's your summer going?" he asked me**

**I finished nibbling on one of my fries. "It's only the third day since I got back from Boarding school, but so far I managed to already make my parents hate me, but on the upside I talked to my best friend Holly who I haven't seen in ages, and I met you."**

**"Well as far as your parents go, the don't hate you. You probably need to make them understand. What makes you think they hate you anyway?" he then took a chili fry from her tray.**

**"We got into an argument about how I don't spend enough time with them and I chose my friends and…you over them." I blushed at that last part.**

**"Me, but you just met me." he sounded and looked confused.**

**"My dad saw you kiss me"**

**"Oh, sorry if I caused this" he took another fry.**

**"its all right. So do you want us to sit here all day and talk about my relationship with my parents or do you want to have fun?" at that moment he grabbed my hand and we practically ran to the to the tilt-a-whorl.**

**About 6 hours later we were standing in line for the Ferris wheel. My stomach was doing front and back flips. I was holding on to the stuffed frog Eragon had won for me. "are you afraid?" he asked rubbing my back.**

**I breathed "Umm, I've always been afraid of this ride. But I'm ok to face my fear." **

**He let out a little laugh. I gave him a evil glare, he shut up. We were now at the front of the line. We gave the guy our tickets and got on. The ride jerked back wards and I grabber Eragon's hand. It wasn't that bad until the ride stopped and we were on top. I closed my eyes "you alright" Eragon asked.**

**"I'm fine, just afraid of heights."**

**"maybe you just need something to take your mind off it."**

**"Were so far up, what could we passably do that doesn't involve falling."**

**Then to total surprise he pressed his lips to mine. I opened my eyes and kissed him back. This kiss was different from the last. We went deeper I parted my lips to allow his tough to enter. Our toughs danced and then we were moving. I grabbed the bar in front of us to regain balance. Once we were off we started to walk to his car. "so how was facing you fear?"**

**"better than I expected." I giggled. We arrive at the very shiny car and he opened the door on the passengers side for me.**

**"Do you always have to do that?" I asked.**

**"Do you not want me to stop?"**

**"No, it's just, I thought shivery was dead."**

**"Has it ever occurred to you that I'm not like other guys?"**

**"No, but now it has" we both laughed at this. We had a real connection, there was no doubt about that. We talked the whole ride home about completely random things. "So there's a party at one of my old friend's house on Saturday. Do you want to come?"**

**"Sure, you know, I haven't been to a party since I got here"**

**"Really, Holly told me that you turned down so many girls in the past 2 months."**

**"Isn't Holly the tall girl with long blond hair, and wares to much make up?" I nodded. "Ya, I did turn some girls down, but do you think anyone invited me to anything after I turned them down?" at this point we were at my driveway.**

**"Well your with me now, we will have a lot of fun." I looked at my house door. "Do you want to come in for a bit?"**

**"You sure, I thought your parents hated me. Or something,"**

**"They won't be home for another 6 hours." I took his hand and we walked toward the house.**

**"You have a beautiful home." Eragon stated as soon as we were in the house.**

**"Thank you, I've lived here my whole life." I lead him up to my room, which on my part was very embarrassing. You see after I went to Hogwarts I never redecorated. I was still the pale pink unicorn and dragon poster room I had since I was 11.**

**"You room is extremely girly." he laughed, I gave him a glare.**

**"Well after I started going to the boarding school I attend now I really didn't have any time to redecorate." I said as I sat the stuffed frog on my dresser. It was a half moon and very dark out side. We sat on my be which wasn't made so sheets and blankets were scattered. **

**"So what's your family like" I asked**

**"Well I already told you I live with my Uncle and cousin, there really all the family I now. There was a middle aged man who used to tell me stories. But he died about 6 months ago."**

**"How very sad." I thought for a moment. "How old are you?"**

**"16, how old are you?"**

**"15, but 16 at the end of summer."**

**There was a long pause were we looked into each there eyes. Then I did something I never thought I would do. This time I was the one who kissed him. I was just as passionate as the one on the Ferris wheel, but this time there was nothing to stop it. I opened my mouth to allow is tough to enter. We made out for probably 15 minutes before he pushed me down. He took his hand to my wrists and held me there, his lips left my mouth then trailed back to my neck. He sucked and bit on one spot until it started to burn. All I did was breath. **

**Suddenly a flash of light came in though the window, then a sound of a car pulling in the drive way was heard. The two of us froze. There were voices outside:**

**"Harold? Who's car is that?" it was my mom.**

**"It's that boy's car." it was my dad and he sounded mad.**

**"You mean Hermione's boyfriend's, what's it doing here?"**

**"He must be inside!" I could here him running in the house.**

**Eragon and I scrambled to straiten ourselves, he got all the wrinkes out of his American eagle polo, and I put all my hair to the one side of my solder to cover up the hickey. Then the door opened:**

**"HERMIONE, What do you think your doing?!?!?!?!!?" my dad was vicious, he was eyeing Eragon up and down. For goodness sake we didn't even have our shoes off. He came over to me and shoved my hair off my solder. He gave me a big look of disappointment. **

**"Now dad, it's not what you think."**

**"TO HELL it is!!!! You boy" he walked over to Eragon "I want out of this house, don't ever think of speaking to my daughter again."**

**"HEROLD!" it was my mom, thank goodness. "what do you think you're doing?"**

**"Look at the mark on your daughter's neck!" dad was still shouting. My mom looked at my neck, where in a few seconds my had flew to cover up. My parents continued to shout at each other. Eragon and I just stood there, we started to walk out of the room.**

**"Sorry, I guess they got off early." we were walking down the steps. When we were out by his car. **

**"Should I call you later tonight?" he asked. I looked at him in complete shock, he still wanted to be with me?**

**"you're not made?"**

**"Wild Buffalo couldn't keep me away." at this point our foreheads were touching. I smiled then he gave me a quick peck on the lips, got into his car, and I watched as he drove off. I turned around and surprise my parents were at the door.**

**Here we go.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**All Characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Christopher Paolini**


	4. Explosion

**Chapter 4: Party**

My father gave me a look of disapproval and walked into the house. I walked to the sidewalk and sat down. A few seconds later my mother joined me.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry about what he said to you. I don't now what he was thinking." she said as she patted me on the back.

"Great" I wined.

"But I understand where he's coming from. I mean look at that mark on your neck, I never thought I'd be sitting here talking about this with you." I stared at her trying to understand what she was getting at. "All I'm saying is to be careful. Boys at this age only seem to want one thing…"

"MOM!" I gave her a look of shock and embarrassment. She held up her hand.

"Trust me I should now. Don't give me that look. You remind me too much of my self. Now I only got a glimpse of him while you father was yelling so I didn't get to talk to him. By the way what's his name?" at least she sounded interested.

"Eragon, I really, really like him." I looked down at my feet.

"I see." she kissed my forehead and then walked off.

~*~

It is now Saturday and yesterday all I seemed to accomplish was being lazy and starting the squeal to 'Twilight', 'New Moon.' Edward seems more angry in this book than in the last.

Me and my parents avoided each other as much as possible and every time they came into any room I was in, I would cover up the fading spot on my neck so they wouldn't give me any nasty looks (which my mom didn't give, it was only my dad).Finally they didn't leave early, so we actually had breakfast together for the first time since I got back, but they left right after anyway.

An owl taped on my window, I opened it and it flew in. the letter dropped in the bowl of nuts. It read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_so sad to here that you couldn't make it to the house, yet. How's your summer going so far? Harry came yesterday and we are having a lot of fun._

_love,_

_Ginny_

Well at least I can reveal my true feelings to her, she understands.

Ring, Ring

It was the phone:

"Hello, this is Holly, is Hermione home?"

"This is her"

"Are you coming tonight"

"Yes, and Eragon is coming"

"Great, so how is it going with you two"

"My parents caught us last night, I have a huge hickey on my neck. My dad is pretty mad"

"They caught you, where. And what did they do."

"In my room, they didn't do anything. There was just a lot of yelling and threatening."

"Threatening to do what, kick you out?" she was laughing under her breath at this.

"No, but if my mom didn't come in at that point, probably would have."

"So does your neck hurt? I remember the first time Kirsten Carlton got a hickey, the flaunted it all over the school."

"People have changed a lot since I left, haven't they?"

"Yup, but all of that will change tonight. Everyone you knew will be there: Me, Peter, Chris, Trinity, and a bunch of other people who will be so happy to see you." there was a little pause. "so how are your friends from school?"

"Fine, but I spend enough time with them. I just want this summer to embrace the old me, have fun."

"Well I will see you tonight, bye" then she hung up. I took a deep breath, and got up from the couch. The clock read 3:40, Eragon was coming at 4:30 and I was still in my green Soffe shorts and green tank top, F.Y.I. my pajamas. I went upstairs to my room to change. I still felt like being green so I picked out a deep green top, it had one spaghetti strap and the other was a long sleeve. I also put on a pair of light blue jeans with some small holes in them. And for shoes I wore deep green flipflops, you could say I was going green. I put some cover-up over the hickey so it wouldn't draw attention to me. All that was left was my hair, so I just sprayed some anti-frizz on it and pined my bangs back. I looked at myself in the mirror, I couldn't believe it was me. When I was in school I never even looked half as good. Maybe all I needed was the summer (even though it is still only the first week back) or maybe I needed this good scare from Voldemort.

_Ding, Dong_

It was Eragon. I grabbed my cell and shoved it in my pocket. Then I went down stairs and opened the doors.

"Hey" I said.

He gave me a quick kiss, "Hey". he was wearing a pair of old faded blue jeans, converse sneakers, and a white Hollister hoodie. His medium blond hair was just as messed up as it was the first night I met him.

It was about 10 minutes to Peter's house. "So when do I get to meet your uncle and cousin?" I asked.

"My uncles out of town(just pretend in this story his uncle wasn't killed) and Roran works most of the time. But when one of them is home I'll introduce you. Ok?" he said giving me a reassuring look.

"You got yourself a deal." I giggled. I haven't laughed this much since I don't know when. We were now turning into the drive way, there must have been about 3 dozen vehicles there. "Here we go." I breathed.

"Here we go"

~*~

When we got into the house the music was blaring and there were people getting beer from a keg. Eragon and I held hands as we walked through the crowd.

"Who are you?" it was Peter, and he was giving me a wicked smile.

I laughed "O come on Peter surly you could remember me." I said still laughing. All he gave me a hard look of confusion. "Seriously. Second grade, I was the one who helped you with your multiplication." Then he gave me a look that told me he got it.

"HERMIONE wow, I mean Holly told me you were coming. But, wow." his jaw was now completely dropped.

"Hey" I said as I playfully slapped him on the arm. "I'm taken" then Eragon stepped forward. It didn't help Peter at all, his eyes just got bigger.

"Seriously, this guy" Peter grabbed my arm and pulled me aside "Come on Hermione, your Hot, you could do better than that tool."

"Am I detecting jealousy here, and I can date whom ever I want. I choose him!" I spat in his face.

"Is there a problem here" Eragon said as he put his arm around my solder.

"I'll just go" as he walked away he winked at me, I just rolled my eyes.

"Old Friend?" Eragon asked

"At least I think so"

"What's up Girlfriend?" it was Holly "you remember Trinity, right?" she asked as she gestured to the short brunette besides her.

"I do. How's it going?"

"Great, I'd say welcome back. But I see someone already has" she said as she eyed my boyfriend. All he did was laugh.

"For the next hour or so I socialize and after a wile Eragon joined me. Throughout the party girls were giving me evil glares and whispering things like "Who is that girl attached to poor Eragon's hip.", "I think that's Hermione Granger", "You mean the girl who left in the beginning of 6th grade?", "Ya, that one.", "Is she Back?", or my personal favorite "Who does she think she is, taking one of the hottest guys." Guys all around the party were the exacta opposite "who's the new girl?", "I think it's the bookworm", "really, she sure is hot," and surly I can't forget my favorite "what does that guy think he's doing with a girl like that."

At about 7:30 I was on my first drink. There was now a group of us dancing in a circle: Eragon, Holly, Her 'boyfriend' Johnny, Trinity, Oliver, Chris, and me. Then a song came on that the artist wasn't recognizable, but I liked it.

"What song is this?" I asked Holly

"Circus by Brittney Spears"

"She's back?"

"Ya"

"So, Hermione, are you coming back to school or are you still going to that boarding school?" it was Oliver who spoke.

I really haven't given it a lot of thought, my parents would love me for that. But I couldn't leave Harry and Ron to fend for themselves. It was bad enough I was ditching them for the summer. "No, I'm not back, its only for the summer." I felt sad to say it, but I still had 2 months and 3 weeks. So I had lots of time. Everyone in the circle stared at me. "What, I have other friends. I can't ditch them, I already turned them down for the summer." we then dropped the subject. I was now on my 3rd drink, and I was starting to feel the effects.

At about 10:00 the group broke up, Eragon and I were now sitting on Peter's little sister's bed.

"So how does it feel to be back with your friends again?" Eragon asked.

"Great you know I haven't seen them in nearly 5 years." I said sadly

"How are you parents?"

"Fine, we haven't talked since Thursday when…."

"Ya, I am sorry about that."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, he looked me up and down. Her pressed his lips to mine, I breathed through my nose. Now our toughs were touching and he pushed me down onto the bed. My hands unzipped his hoodie, then he took it off. My chest arched into his chest. His hands trailed up my shirt and then his lips went to the spot on my neck where the already existing spot was. Biting and licking it again. Then the door opened, can't I ever get a break?

"What's going on in here?" it was Peter. He looked back and forth between Eragon and myself. He walked up to Eragon and then punched him in the face.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I screamed, and then a bunch of people where in the room. I ran over to Eragon helped him up, then handed him his sweater. His nose was bleeding.

"Gees Peter, are you drunk?" Trinity asked smelling his breath and wrinkling her nose.

"I'll get some tissue" Holly said looking at Eragon and then leaving the room. She returned with a box of them. While Eragon tipped his head back I held the tissue in place, it filled with blood then I got another tissue.

"I'm so sorry" apologized Holly as she shoved Peter out of the room.

"Why are you apologizing, it wasn't your fault." this was Eragon speaking, the blood had stopped flowing.

"I now, but I feel responsible. After all I was the one who told Hermione to come and then bring you." She said sympathetically.

Eragon turned to me as he was putting his hoddie back on. "I'll start the car, meet me out there." he got up then left the room.

"I truly am sorry. Can we still be friends?" all I did was nod, then I myself left the room.

The one thing I know for curtain is that Eragon must really like me, and want to make this work. Its like every time something goes wrong he is always ready for the next round in my life. I think I finally found my prince.


	5. Blue Flame

**Chapter 5: What's happening at the burrow?**

**Normal Point of view**

**It was quiet, not normal. Explanation, no one was home. The sun shined in on the little house. Then the family car was home, so much for being quiet.**

**Molly Weasley came out of one of the front doors, Fred came out of the other front door and , George, Harry, Ron, and Ginny out of the back. They had just gotten back from one of there weekly trips to Diagon Ally. Fred and George were going on about some new products they were going to make. "What about a candy that makes you heir peoples thoughts?" Ginny suggested.**

**"No, that's not…" Fred stopped. **

**"Evil enough." George finished.**

**"Ron can you help me carry these herbs in the house" Molly demanded of her son.**

**"Fine" Ron retorted in an annoyed voice.**

**"What hit his buzzer?" Fred and George asked Harry, both at the same time.**

**"Hermione wouldn't come, said she wanted to spend more time with her mum and dad." Harry said, as they walked into the house.**

**"And I personally, it's a good thing that she wants to spend some quality time with her parents. I for sure wouldn't like it if Ginny took off every summer to be with her friends." Molly said as she started putting the herbs into the old beat-up cabinet. **

**"Maybe so, but with you know who's back we need her research mode on it." Ron said as he helped his mother.**

**"Or maybe she wants to lay low until things get settled and we know what we're doing." Ginny snapped at him.**

**"fine"**

**~*~**

**It was now supper time in the Weasley house hold and all the Weasleys that still lived there were sitting at the table. Arthur Weasley just got home from a very long week at work trying to protect the wizarding world.**

**"So how was your first week back home?" Arthur said with a tired smile on his face.**

**"Fine" Ron said "but we don't know when Hermione is coming. She said she wanted to spend some time with her family." Harry said.**

**"Really, I just saw her" He said, everyone turned to look at him.**

**"Were?" Ron demanded.**

**"In a London coffee shop, she was with a boy I've never seen before and a girl with blond longhair. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but they were say something about going to a club this Tuesday night in Little Finchly." Arthur said.**

**"What did this boy look like?" Ginny asked**

**"Messy, wavy medium blond hair. Blue eyes, and it looked like he was holding hands with Hermione."**

**"Hermione got herself a Boyfriend" The twins said in unison, both smiling wickedly.**

**"Looks that way" everyone was now looking at Ron who got up from the table and went upstairs, Harry fallowed him. When they got up to Ron's room, Ron laid on his bed and starred at the ceiling.**

**"Hermione's a big girl, she can take care of herself." Harry told Ron, trying to get him to listen.**

**"I know, but I really liked her. Now she's off with some muggle doing god knows what, and were sitting here in the start of a war." Ron said as he rolled on his side and propped himself on one elbow. "I bet she doesn't even care what's happening here. As long as she has her bloody muggle friends and boyfriend, she probably doesn't care."**

**"Now you know that isn't true, she would never abandon us." Ginny now had entered the room. "I'll right her a letter tonight asking her about it and then we can go to that club and see her and her new friends." **

**"Sounds like a plan" Harry said**

**"O, and Ron," Ginny said giving her brother a sympathetic look. "Get over yourself. If this guy does turn out to be her boyfriend, you will have to move on. I think Luna love good is interested."**

**"Looney" Ron asked, Ginny nodded "I think I'll pass."**

**"Suit yourself, I'm going to Wright that letter." and on that note she left the room.**

**"Luna's not that bad" Harry said "Yah, I could see it happening." he said.**

**"Harry"**

**"Yah"**

**"Shut up" Then Ron threw a pillow at Harry's head.**

**'boys' Ginny thought as she walked into her room. She was disappointed that she wasn't sharing her room with Hermione, but she somewhat understood. She got out a piece of parchment and wrote:**

_Dear Hermione,_

_My father saw you in a coffee shop in London today. He said he saw you with some people. Is that guy your boyfriend? Who was that girl? Please reply._

_I'll be waiting_

_Ginny_

**When Ginny was done she rolled the letter, tied it with a white ribbon, and gave it to the owl. The owl flew out the window. "Please answer" she whispered to herself. **


	6. Moving Torch

**Chapter 6: moving out**

As I lay in my bed reflecting on what I was to do about my parents. They sure were mad when I came home at 12 on Saturday, they threatened to ground me if I didn't stop being cocky and disrespectful. But the truth is I was shocked that they were even home.

An owl pecks at my window. I get annoyed with it and open the window. It drops a letter with a white ribbon on it. I decided I would answer it later, what was so important that I needed to read it right now? Voldemort wasn't dump enough to really do anything yet, so why worry?

Mom and dad decided to help out a friend across town with setting up their new stereo system in their car. Well dad and his guy friend instilled it while my mom and her girl friend chatted in the kitchen. They did ask if I wanted to come with, but I said no.

Being as clever as I was I asked Eragon to come over, but to park his car not in my drive way, or even close to the house. That way if my parents come home I could just shove him into my closet until they go to sleep. I know it sound cruel but what else could I do?

_Ding dong_

That must be him, I took a quick look at myself in the mirror. My hair was actually tamable. Halleluiah! I was bear foot and wearing light blue Soffee and an I am tee-shirt shirt.

I opened the door.

"Hey" I said giving him a peck on the lips.

"Now, are you sure your parents won't be home for a wile?" he asked looking me strait in the eye.

"No, when they get together with friends, it takes hours be for they even think about getting home. Beside, were not going to do anything drastic are we?" I asked looking _him_ strait in the eye.

"Nothing drastic" he agreed

"Good" I said as we went over to the couch "Now I got 3 movies: The Invisible, Pirates of the Caribbean, or 21?"

"I'm sick of pirates, so The Invisible?" I smiled

"The Invisible."

I put the DVD in the player and pressed play. I sat down and rested my head on his solder, he kissed my forehead and then put his arm around my solder.

The movie only lasted an hour and a half but it was fun. I got up and put the CD back in its case when I turn around his lips are on mine. I open my mouth and his tough meets mine. We move this to my room. he pushes me onto the bed (yet again) and he starts sucking and biting the other side of my neck. My hands unbutton his shirt and he takes it off. My hands are roming his really muscular chest when he pulls my shirt over my head, then reaches for my shorts. I almost get his pants down to his ankles before the door opens. We both freeze.

My Dad gaps at us. I immediately start to redress myself and Eragon does the same.

"I can't, BELEAVE YOU" this time it wasn't mom to the rescue. He marched right up to Eragon and slaps him across the face.

"Dad, STOP!" I said in protest, as I ceased his fist before he could punch Eragon again. "just stop."

"I DIDN'T RASE YOU LIKE THIS!" he said as he looked me strait in the face with a look of pure anger and hatred on Eragon's part. "I already told you once to get out of this house. Why are you still here boy?" he asked as I was handing Eragon his shirt. We walked out of the room. "don't turn your back on me, you slut!" I gaped at him.

"Eragon could you get your car, meet me outside." Then he left. I took a deep breath before turning around to meet the angry glare that was my father. I took a running start to my bedroom. I grabbed my Lewi Vaton tote bag and filled I with 3 pairs of jeans, 6 camis, a handful of t-shirts, 7 different kinds of shorts, 2 diffrents swimsuits and about 7 different colored flipflops. I grabbed my purse, and headed down the stairs. Before I could get to the front door my father grabbed my arm.

"If you leave this house with him, I swear I'll…"

"You'll what?" I asked sarcastically

"I'll pull you out of that school"

I was for one, shocked. I froze on the spot. "how could you even say that!"

"I'm putting my foot down."

"fine" and then I left.

~*~

Eragon's car was pulled up in front of the house. I put my stuff in the back and hoped in the front.

"Now what do we do?" he asked "you could stay at my place, if you want."

"Yah" I breathed, my head was spinning. 'what did I just do?' I grabbed his hand and closed my eyes.

It took about 25 minutes to get to his house. I pretty much fell asleep on the ride over. When I awoke I was laying in his bed and his arms were around me, he was lightly snoring. It was extremely hot, I got up from the bed and looked at the clock it was 3 in the morning. I when down stairs to the kitchen. The house was a lot smaller than I expected. Rust was starting to form in the sink( but only a little, barely noticeable) and you could tell that the appliances were at least 10 years old. But anything to get out of my house. 'I mean my father took the one thing away from me that was going steady, and not only that but I also have friends there.' I grabbed a piece of typing paper and pencil that was sitting on a desk in the living room. I sat down at the kitchen table and rubbed my forehead. Boy I haven't drew any comic characters since before I left for Hogwarts. But since I was now droping out I might as well start again. I started drawing little miss sparkle, the earth friendly teenager with blond hair and a green streak in her hair, man I missed this.

It was now about 6 A.M. and I managed to fill about 6 pieces of paper with a few different characters.

"Who are you?" I jumped almost like, a foot in the air. It was, bye assumption, Eragon's cousin, Roran. I had to admit that he looked a lot like Eragon the same hair and body structure, but his eyes were different instead of deep sapphire blue, they were a light grey.

"Hermione" I squeaked.

"So you're the girl that's put the hop in Eragon's step." he laughed as he looked at my drawings "did you draw these."

"Umm, yah, I've always had a passion for comics. I've just never had the time for it."

"Good morning, I see you two have met." Eragon said kissing my cheek and putting his arm around my solder. "did you draw these?" he said looking at my pictures.

"Yah, I couldn't sleep."

"Well I'm going to bed, if you two need anything just holler." Roran said as he walked up the stair case.

"You never told me what your father said after I left to get the car last night, what did he say?" he asked as he took out a frying pan.

"Well after you left he called me a slut, and then told me I had to drop out of private school… it was really important to me but I was thinking about it anyway." I held back the tears that were edging at the corner of my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, but if it was really important to you, why did you think about drop out?" he plopped down a plate of eggs in front of me

"Things got complicated and I really don't want to talk about it." I started eating. "Are you sure its alright I stay here?"

"Yah, my uncle's gone so much that you probably won't even notice him, and as you could see Roran doesn't care." I nodded

"I'll have to go home sometime, to get the rest of my stuff and sign some transcripts."

"All right, I should go upstairs and get changed." and with that he took off. I could tell there was some deep secret he was keeping from me, but who was I to talk I had one two.


	7. Snuffing the Fire

**Chapter 7: Finalization **

For the past 2 days all we managed to do was stay home and basically do well, nothing. I slept a lot, and drew. It was summer, wasn't I suppose to be lazy?

"Do you want to do anything today?" Eragon asked as we were laying in the bed, staring up at the sealing ."

"I don't know what is there to do around here?"

"The school's pool is open during the week." I looked at the calendar on the wall above the smaller dresser that held my clothes. It was Tuesday, we were going to that club in Little Finchly. Might as well wake up and do something.

"Sounds great." I said getting up from the bed and stretching. "when should we leave?"

"What about right now?" he asked also getting up.

"Great" he said giving me a quick little kiss on the cheek. He grabbed a pair of swimming trunks and headed down stairs. "Meet me down stairs"

I had only backed 2 swimming suits: one piece and 2 piece. I chose the bikini, it was deep green and had little silver zebra stripes on it. Some times I wonder why the sorting hat didn't just put me in Slytherin, because of my wardrobe. I put it on under a light blue jean bootie shorts that had some white paint splatters on them and just left y bikini top as my shirt, it was too darn hot out to were anything else. I smoothed my hair down and put a zebra barrette on one side of my head to hold back my hair. Darn humidity was killing my good hair buzz. I curse myself for not thinking to pack my hair straitener, let alone my defrizz products. That will be the first thing I grab when I go back to get things settled.

I went down stairs and Eragon was already outside, in the car, waiting for me. I smiled, I absolutely love the fact that he's letting me stay with him. But it's not like I didn't have any were to go, there was always the Weasleys. Darn, I still had to tell them that I wasn't coming back. I went outside and got in the car. It is a wonder to me how there house could be in such poverty and yet he still has a new car and name brand clothes.

I wasn't the only one who dressed light, Eragon was only in his swim shorts.

"You know I haven't stepped foot in that school since I left 5 years ago." I said as I stared off into space.

"This should be interesting then. There will probably be more people at the pool that you now, than at that party we when to last week." I said giving me a masteries look. There are so many sides to this guy, I don't now what to expect. Maybe that's what attracts me to him.

We pulled up into the schools parking lot. It looked nothing like a school to me anymore, it wasn't a castle. Well du it was a public school, I almost slapped myself.

Someone whistled in our direction, as we got out of the car.

"Hey petty lady, are you new here." It was a guy, I figured to be going into his junior year. And he was getting awful close to me.

"Back off!" It was Eragon and man was he protective.

"Mishca (A/N Eragon didn't have a last name in the books so I made my own up)? Is this your girl?" the guy asked sarcastically laughing. I grabbed his hand to signify that I was infract his.

"You can't be serious, your so fine and well Mishca is well… inadequate." he acted and sounded smart, but cocky.

"Why don't you just back off!" Eragon snipped as he gave the guy a little shove. I really didn't want to get into another fight.

"Eragon lets just go, I suddenly feel a little light headed." my excuse was pitiful but it seemed to work.

He seemed a little frizzled at first but then "Alright." so much for going to the pool. We pulled over at the side of the road on the way home. Nothing was said for a while.

"I don't get it" I was the one to speak "Why do people hate you so much?"

"Do you know what happened at my old school?"

"No"

"I was kicked out" I gasped

"Why?" I know I sounded like a little child but I was curious. After all I was living with the guy. I should know everything about him.

"I got into a lot of fights. I was home school up until then and people thought that was weird. That and I was a much richer school, and as you could tell by the state of the house, where not exactly there. The reason people don't like me here is because word got around on how I got kicked out." He paused "until I met you."

I blushed, how sweet "and whys that?"

"Well until you came along I haven't had anything to protect and now you opened my life to what it is today. You've introduced me to some really nice people that I feel comfortable around, except Peter."

"Really sorry about that by the way… you've taken so many hits by people I know I wonder why you don't have a black eye." I said as I touched his face were the brews should have been.

"Well when you've gotten into as many fights as I have you tend not to brews as easily."

"Tell me about it" I mutter under my breath.

"Why"

"Never mind"

"So do you want to go back?" he asked as I turned up the ac.

"No, were going to that club tonight, and I was wondering if I could stop by my parents place before we go and get the rest of my stuff. Plus I need to sigh those papers."

"Your really going to do this?" he gave me a hopeful look.

"Yes, I never see them any way. I was at school most of the time and when I was home they had work, or friends that I don't care about."

"Alright lets do this." he said as he started up the engine.

It took a good 15 minutes to get to my old house. My parents' car was in the driveway, they were home. Together Eragon and myself went to the door I took a deep breath and went in.

"Hermione, I was so worried!" it was my mom. "You are not to leave this house for a week."

"Nancy, I don't believe she is here to stay" it was my dad but I couldn't see him. My mom looked down at me with tired eyes, and then to Eragon. Whom was in the door way.

"She's been with you, hasn't she?" my mom was at a mixed emotion at the moment.

"Yes" He said firmly

"Where's dad?" I asked, but before she could answer I pushed right past her and went up stairs. When I was in my room I grabber the rest of my clothes and put them in my suit case, I didn't have much to get because at Hogwarts all we wore was our uniform and occasionally jeans and sweat shirts when we went to Hags-Meet. My hair stuff fit into another tote bag, and make of in with it.

As I headed down the stairs it was quiet, when I was down stairs I could see why: Eragon was still leaning in the doorway, my mom sitting on the couch and my dad was now in the room. The tension in that room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Dad.." he turned in his direction, he looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep in days "Do you have the transcripts?" I asked. He then disappeared into the kitchen and then came back with the papers in his hand. I went to get them from him

"Can I talk to you and your mother…" I looked at Eragon, dad noticed this "alone?" I took a deep breath and went to give my bags to Eragon.

"I'll be out in a minute." I confirmed he just nodded and then went outside, shutting the door behind him.

"What do you what to talk about?" I said a little annoyed.

"We had no idea were you were! And you never answered your phone!" my mom was in complete frustration. "and now I find out that you were with _him!"_

"Well I'm moving out so just give me those papers." I was getting a little impatient. My dad took one step forward.

"Harold, just stop she needs some space. Just let her go" my mom was now crying. I didn't want to hurt her but I can't live with my dad a minute longer. He handed me the papers with his head down.

"I'll mail these in myself," I said as I turned around and walked out the door.

"Hey, are you alright" Eragon asked as I got into the car. I was about to cry, but I didn't.

"Fine" I said as I so boldly kissed him. He held my head with his hand as I did this. Then the tears came.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" he asked, I nodded.

"Well than how do you feel about celebrating by going to that club with the rest of your friends. You must get tired of just spending time with me all the time."

I laughed "not really, I like you. But lets get going if we want to meet our friends."

Well I believe that Is the last of my worries.


	8. Lighting the Flame

**Chapter 8: Love in this Club**

The ride to Little Finchly was full of laughs. I was happy, he was happy. We were a perfect match.

We met Holly, Johnny, Trinity, Oliver, and Chris at the club parking lot.

"Hey, guys!" Holly hollered, being her usual self. "I didn't think you'd make it."

"Well, we had some business we had to take care of." I said as the group moved toward the club. "We could talk about it later", they all nodded. The usher of the club was a little… suspicious of us, but let us in anyway.

"What will it be?" the waitress asked as we sat at a table in the corner of the club, the flashy color lights surrounding us.

"7 beers" Oliver said.

"So what did happened, that you were late?" asked Trinity.

"Well, umm Hermione's parents caught us about 4 days ago." Eragon said very uneasily.

"Really, I haven't ever known you, Hermione, to be so care less." Holly stated as she giggled a little.

"Well I don't live there any more." everyone was staring at me.

"She lives with me." Eragon stated grabbing my hand.

"How cute, I wonder if I could get my parents mad enough?" Holly said as she looked at Johnny.

"Don't even think about it, it would be to awkward." he said, blushing. At that moment the waitress came back with the beers.

"How did you get us these? Were underage." I said with a confused face.

"Olive's cousin owns this club." Chris said as I started to drink.

About an hour and 2 drinks later all of us were on the dance floor. We had pared off: Eragon and me, Johnny and Holly, and Trinity, Chris, and Oliver. It was just the thing to get my mind off things. Womanizer was on, our bodies were going to the type of the music. Our bodies were extremely close and then I froze with shock.

"What's the madder?" Eragon whispered in my ear.

"I have to go to the bathroom." he nodded and I walked off. I wandered for a while, I just saw them where could they be?

"Hermione!" came a soft female voice, it was Ginny. Behind her was Fred, George, Harry, and Ron.

"What are you guys doing here?" I breathed as I shoved them off into a corner.

"Did you get my letter?" She asked, I nodded.

"Did you read it?" Ron asked.

"I kind of got caught up in a few things?" I said as I tried to rush them along.

"O, we can clearly see that," George said sarcastically, they all took a look in Eragon's direction.

"You've been watching me." I stated as I gave them a glare of hatred.

"No, dad saw you and him at a coffee shop." Ginny said, I didn't do anything except I bit my lip. "What's going on with you."

"It's a long story," I tell them.

"We have time," Fred and George said.

"I'll talk to you later, here's my address…" I got a piece of paper and pen out of my purse and scribbled it down and handed it to Ginny.

"This isn't necessary, we already know were you live."

"I don't live there anymore." They all gave my a look that meant they were both confused and surprised.

"You and your parents move?" Harry asked

"No, just me."

"So you live by yourself?" Ron asked looking very concerned and annoyed.

"No."

"You live with that guy?" Ron asked turning very red with anger.

"Yes, Now I need to get back. Come and meet me at my house some time," I turned around and went back to Eragon and friends. I could tell Ginny and the gang were worried about me, but I truly can do this.

"What took you so long?" Eragon asked.

"I went to the water fountain to get some water," it was a poor lie but he seemed to believe it.

"I'm going to get another beer do you want one?" I shook my head yes. I sat down to wait for him to come back. Holly and Johnny approached me.

"Hermione, you look very pale!" Johnny said a little to exited.

"Yah, what happened?" Holly asked.

"Its just the lights" this was part of it. They were strobe lights and they didn't do anything for my growing headache. Eragon returned with our drinks.

"So what are your plans for school?" Oliver asked as he also came and sat down.

"Well, I guess I'm going High school with you guys." I stated as I took a sip.

"That's great!" Holly screeched with joy and hugged me. "Do you now what classes and extra curricular activities you want to take?" she was latterly shaking with joy, at least someone was happy.

"I don't quite know yet. I just want to get through the summer without any other complications. When the class book comes I'll talk to you, ok?" I asked.

"Sure thing!" She was really exited. I had to laugh. With my luck I'll probably end up as a cheerleader, or on the dance team, which ether of them wouldn't be bad. The one bad thing about going to Hogwarts was the choice of sports. All there was, was Quiddich. Now I actually have some choices. I finished drinking my 4th beer, and I was not seeing things right.

"Hermione are you alright?" Eragon asked.

"I don't know?" I hiccupped "You tell me." my vision started to double and I couldn't think quite strait.

"I think you're a little bit drunk" this coming from Oliver. Whom was already wasted. He started to laugh.

I glared at him. Then I looked at my watch, it was about midnight. I shook my head. "Eragon, take me home." I said innocently.

"We'll call you guys in the morning" Eragon said to Holly and friends as we left for home.

I tripped as I walked out the door. "Are you alight?" Eragon asked. I giggled, and he gave me a hopeless look. He picked my up and carried me bride-style to the car.

"You're imposable" He whispered in my ear as he put me in the passengers seat. All I did was laugh, he did to.

"You now, hiccup, I've never been drunk before." I was now laughing nonstop.

Eragon breathed, and said "You should try to sleep." We were now in the driveway and then helped me to the house. Once the door was closed I turned around an kissed him and we left off where my dad caught us.

~*~

I woke up at about 6:00 in the morning. I turned over, Eragon was still softly sleeping. I still had my head ached. I got up and put my robe on to take a shower. When I was done I took a look at myself in the mirror. My eyes had a bit of black around them, but I didn't look half bad. I went and got dressed into a hot pink strapless, nee-length cotton dress. It had lace on the top and a green ribbon wrapped around the center. I put my hair up into a ponytail and went down stairs.

I must have fallen asleep with my head on the table, because at about 8:00 Eragon woke me up.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he sat down next to me kissing my forehead.

"Fine, I guess I'm just tired." I yawned and stretched my arms out.

"Well, is there anything you want to do today?"

"I don't know," I thought for a moment. "What about you?"

_Ding dong_

It was the door bell. I got up to open it, but Eragon got there first. Surprise it was the exacta people that I really didn't want to see at the moment.


	9. Wild Fire

**Chapter 9: Alagaesia, a place I used to know**

**Normal point of view**

It was dark, despite the luminescent moon that was hovering above the small kingdom. Galbatorix was sitting on his throne having a discussion with his allies. They were all sitting in stone chairs in a circle. They had been arguing for hours over the loss of Eragon.

"It's been about four months since we last herd about the dragon rider." one of the king's men stated.

"I've just recently herd that he left the country, but left his dragon behind." said another.

"That is very interesting, dragon riders are never supposed to leave their dragons. Especially now, because he's one of the only ones left." The king said rubbing his chin.

"So we should attack the Varden when they are unprotected." shouted on of the men standing.

"We shall attack within the next day or so. But first we must have a plan," the king explained.

~*~

"So your telling me that, you can't ever heir Eragon's thoughts anymore?" Arya asked as she looked into Saphira's massive eyes. They and many more members in the Varden were gathered in the quart yard to discuss what to do.

Since Eragon was accidentally sent into the future with his uncle and cousin, Saphira had gained a voice. "Do you now how to get him back?" she asked Arya.

"I asked some of the fortunetellers and witches. They are working on it."

"But what do we do in the mean time what do we do? I mean we already are hanging here by our skins, waiting to be attacked." Murtagh said.

Arya took a deep breath and said "Well I think we should still hold up a bit longer to see if we can get him back."

~*~

3 days later one of the witches came up to Arya, Murtagh, Saphira, and Nasuada. "We have some good news and bad news."

"Good news first, please." Asked Arya.

"Well we have made a connection into where Eragon is. The bad news is, we haven't been able to get him back." They looked at the witch with hope.

"One of the fortunetellers would like to speak with you, please come with me." they got up to fallow her.

They entered, except for Saphira who stayed out side because of her size, the tent which held about 5 people at the moment.

"What kind of connection did you make?" Murtagh directed this to the woman at the other side of the tent.

"I saw something that was very strange" she started. "It was basically the summery of events that happened in the past 4 months." She paused and closed her eyes. "First I was him in a school, a big brick building with the letters saying 'East London High, home of the Spartans. Then I see Eragon in one of the many rooms inside. Second I see the last day, before some sort of vacation. Then, a girl." Saphira snorted at this, and everyone else gained interest. "She's sitting on a beach staring at the sunset, then a restaurant at a table with him. Her parents seem furious, a bit mark or bruise on the lower part of her neck. I can see Eragon carrying her out of a door from some sort of door. Her grabbing things out of a dresser, and throwing them into a bag or 2. Parents practically forcing her out of her house, and a night of passion. My visions end there." She opened her eyes to find a very confused and surprised crowd.

"So Eragon found himself a girl." Murtagh said laughing a bit.

"He's getting involved, physically. If we take him away from her, she might be heart broken." Arya mumbled pacing back and forth.

"So what are you suggesting." Saphira's voice could be herd from outside the tent. She was getting a little impatient.

"Maybe we should have her come with?" Nasuada suggested.

"Maybe, but she might have family." One of the Fortunetellers said.

"Or maybe we should just work on a plan to get him back, and if we can bring her we will." Saphira suggested.

"Do we have a lead on how we might get him back?" Arya asked.

"There was a book that told of the spell that sent them there, there might be a spell some were in there that might get them back." The witch that brought them there explained.

"Great, when can you get started?" Murtagh asked.

"Tonight."


	10. Burn it down

**Chapter 10: Revelation **

**'**Don't ever try to contact us again, if your not going to help or support us, then… were not friends.' Those words were jumbling back and for in my head all night, as I tossed and turned. All they did was show up, and then the trouble started. Ron had gave Eragon a black eye when he came into the house. Obviously Eragon fought for himself, practically breaking Ron's nose. Ron was saying stuff like 'Stop filling Hermione's head with nonsense about her quitting Hogwarts' and 'Get away from her, she's mine'. Eragon had some pretty good comebacks like 'Really, then where've you been for the past month?'. I just stood their getting in the middle, so they wouldn't hurt each other even more than they already had.

Sure I might have invited them to stop by some time and see me. But he didn't have to get in a fight with my boyfriend. (whom was in the shower ate the moment). Well maybe it was for the best. Sure I'll miss them, but do I really want to get caught up in a war right know?

Anyway, I'm going to be going in to my sophomore year at high school. Maybe it wasn't the best decision to leave. But I can't be with Eragon and go to Hogwarts at the same time. My parents won't pay, and who's to say that they still would allow me to go if I did breakup with him. But ether way I still wouldn't be able to see them as often as they would like. Heck, if I didn't stand up to them my mom would probably be staying home and home schooling me!

I looked over my solder at the calendar at the back wall. The date was July 3rd. It was exactly a month since I came home, a lot has changed. There was a loud bang outside and then I could see smoke through the window. I went out to the front lawn. The noise was coming from a car engine backfire.

"Are you alright?" I asked the woman who got out of the car.

"I'll be fine, its just, this always has to happen." She said as she opened the hood of the car.

"What's going on out here!" screamed my cranky old neighbor, Dan, who's face had just turned red with anger. "Your getting smoke all over my flower bed!"

"Just give her a break," I said. The woman just stared at me.

Dan just stared at me and then walked away.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"Do you know anything on how to fix this?" She asked as she pointed out a part on the engine.

"No, but my boyfriend might." I suggested.

"Could you ask him to help?"

"Sure be right back." I went back to the house. I absolutely had to laugh, Eragon was still in the shower. I swear, he can be such a girl some times.

"Hey, Eragon. Thiers a girl outside that needs some assistance with her car."

"Be out in a minute!" I turned around and sat against the door laughing lightly. A few seconds later the door opened and I fell backwards. Causing Eragon trip over me.

"You might try being a bit careful next time."

"You be careful." he said as he gave me a hopeless look. "You're going to kill me one of these days, you now that?"

"I wouldn't drought it for a minute." It took him only a few seconds to get dressed then we were out the door.

"So what seems to be the problem here?" Eragon asked the girl.

"It won't start, and every time I try it starts smoking." she explained.

"Lets see what's going on." He walked to the front of the car and started to work on what ever was wrong. The girl stood next to me on the front lawn.

"My name is Theresa, by the way." The girl said.

"Hermione," I said back. "Nice to meet you."

"You to meet you. Have you lived here long?"

"Only about a month."

"Your car should run." Eragon said as he put the hood down.

"Thank you so much." Theresa walked by me "Hold on to him."

~*~

July 8th, the summer was going by so slowly. It feels like an eternity since I left the house. Holly did invite us to go to a party at some girls house, but I don't know if we should go. The back of my mind just keeps screaming that something bad will happen.

Maybe I should just go and make the best of it. Yah, get drunk and maybe, just maybe, I won't even notice if something did go wrong.

"Hey, Mione." Eragon had just gotten home from picking up some donuts for breakfast at a local café.

"So now you finally give me a nickname." I laughed it felt nice to finally be called by a pet name, and especially nice coming from him.

"Yah, yah" He kissed me on the cheek and sat next to me on the couch. "You've seem awfully quiet the past week, isn't their any other obnoxious friends that want to fight for you." I just gave him a glare. "Sorry, sorry."

I giggled, "actually it feels good that I don't have something to do." I sighed and rested my head on his solder.

"So, are we going to that party?" He asked as he took a bit of one of the donuts on the coffee table.

"I think so." might as well. Ring, Ring My cell phone was ringing. The caller I.D. read 'Mom's cell'.

"Who is it?" Eragon asked.

I gave him a confused look, "my mom."

"Are you going to answer it?"

I stared at the phone that was still ringing. I turned it off. "No." I put the phone on the table. I felt a chill in the air. "Do you mind if I barrowed one of your sweaters?"

"Sure" I went upstairs and when I was looking through his dresser drawer I found something. It was a big book, a lot like the text books at Hogwarts. It had a dragon on it. I opened it up and it was just filled with information on dragons.

This didn't make any senses at all. Eragon couldn't be a wizard, he would have transferred to Hogwarts, and not the public school. Maybe I didn't now him as well as I thought I did.

I closed the book and sat it back in the dresser. I grabbed a sweater and started at the stares. He'll come around in his own time, after all I'm keeping something from him. I reached the couch and sat back down. "I wonder why it so cold?" I asked nobody. Eragon just looked at me.

"Look," He breathed as he took my hand into his. "I haven't been completely honest with you." Here it comes. "I don't now how to say this but…" Suddenly everything went dark, the power was out. We looked at each other and went outside.

It was drizzling and the clouds were grey and moving, extremely fast. Eragon held me close. There was paper and little bits of plastic flying all over the place. My eyes started tearing up, and I groaned in fear. Eragon only held me closer shushing me. Then everything went completely black.


	11. Furnace

Chapter 11: Home? Maybe

My eyes were opened through the whole thing. One minute we was standing on the front lawn, facing the road. The next minute we were standing in the middle of the forest. The paper and plastic cleared up, and it was light again. I walked out of Eragon's grasp. "What do you suppose just happened." I asked him as I looked up at one of the trees.

"Hermione…" Eragon turned me to face him.

"What?" I asked still dumfounded at what had just happened.

"Look. I really, really like you." I was now looking me strait in the eye.

"Yah. And I really, really like you." I know he was trying to tell me something. But he could just spit it out.

"I don't want to jeopardize this but" he took a deep breath. "I was really born in the year 1275, I am a dragon rider, I was accidentally transported some how to your time, and I think were back." I just stared at him.

I blinked "Well that is… strange." I said as I sat down on the leaves that covered the floor of the woods.

"Your not mad?" He was looking very confused as he sat down besides me.

"No, just…a little surprised."

"Surprised, is all?" he asked as he put his wrist to my forehead. "Are you feeling ok.?"

"I'm fine." I giggled as I removed his hand and took it in both of mine. I traced the spiral looking scar on it. "Does that mark you dragon rider?"

"How would you now?" He was now the one that was surprised.

"To tell you the truth, I haven't been completely honest with you ether." I looked into his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

I breathed "I'm a witch." I looked away.

He nodded "That's only fair." I took another deep breath, rested my head on his shoulder, and he placed his head on my head. "Where do we go from here?" he mumbled.

"I don't know." I whispered.

~*~

We sat there for what felt like forever.

I was about to fall asleep, but then I saw a gigantic shadow come over us. Then the sound of horses galloping towards us.

"Shadeslayed, shadeslayer!" Some of the men on horses were shouting. Then a huge, bright blue dragon touch down on the ground. We got up, but I was still clutching Eragon's hand.

"I is good to see you Eragon." A woman with long red hair got off the dragon. Then she looked over at me. "Who's this?" She asked.

"Hermione, she's with me." Eragon explained.

"We can all clearly see that!" said a man with black hair on a horse. He got off and walked up to Eragon, and gave him a huge. It would have been adorable if I wasn't still holding onto Eragon's hand. He turned to me "Hermione this is my best friend, Murtagh." Eragon introduced us.

"It is a pleasure meeting you, miss Hermione." He took my other hand and gave it a soft kiss. I couldn't help but laugh. Eragon was staring at the dragon. It looked as if they were speaking without words. Then I remembered that dragons and riders have the ability to read each other's minds.

"Does anyone want to explain to me what on earth is going on?" I asked, I had to admit I was feeling a little left out.

Eragon looked back at me "There's been some problems. Stuff has gotten a lot worse then when I left."

I nodded "ah-huh" I still was a little lost.

~*~

I was laying on a bed full of silky red pillows and blankets, waiting for Eragon to finish with the meeting that was in session. I was starting to feel like I would have if I was back with Harry and Ron.

Supper was fine, besides the fact that I felt like I was getting in the way. So fare all I have found out is that Eragon was chosen to be a dragon rider and help save this land, it was an extremely general summery. I could tell that the one they call Arya, didn't like me that much. I didn't now why, she just ignored me when I started asking about things that I didn't understand.

About ½ an hour later Eragon came back. "So, what's the verdict? Are they going to send me back?" I asked. There was a long pause and he looked out the window. "They are, Aren't they?" I asked again.

"Surprisingly, no." my tears stopped. "Apparently be for they got us to come here, one of the fortunetellers foresaw you with me. Not only that but she saw us… well." My eyes got big at that moment.

"They must think I'm a slut!" I fell backwards on the bed, and covered my face with a pillow.

"Don't suffocate yourself." He said as he took the pillow off of my head. My hair was extremely staticy, so it kind of stuck to the pillow. "And they don't think you're a slut, they think your too young."

"To young for what?" I asked.

"Young for a relationship." he said as he too laid down on the bed.

"So what did you say?" I asked. At this point we were both looking up at the ceiling.

"I told them how we met, apparently the fortuneteller saw that. Then I told them that you were a witch." At that point I looked to my side. I couldn't believe him, it was supposed to be a secret, and now they could possibly murder me. For all I know they didn't believe it witches.

"They could kill me!"

"And I told them you could help. You seemed pretty ok with _my _secret." he looked at me with big puppy dog eyes. I had to admit

"What am I suppose to do?"

"Your smart and creative. You might actually be able to make a plan to defeat our enemies." he smiled. Well that complement just mad my day! I rolled over onto him.

"Your enemies," I corrected. "I'm just along for the ride." I started to kiss him on the neck. I popped the buttons on his shirt with on finger. He shoved his hand up my shirt and tried to unclasp my bra. But as last month went someone had to ruin the moment.

Well at least it was Murtagh, he acutely treated me like I wasn't the girl who took their Precious little Eragon's mind off of their big war. He looked at us with an expression that was somewhat unreadable. At least he didn't look angry.

"Well I see you two are getting along. I thought you, Hermione, would be furious with him." He gave me a curious look.

"It takes more than a little time travel to creep me out." I stated as I lifted myself of Eragon and fixed my shirt.

"Here's some clothes for tomorrow, you don't want the rest of this village to look own on you." I gave him a crazed look.

"He's right." Eragon added.

Well tomorrow is another day. Hope fully I'll get enough sleep, so I don't seemed to overtired**.**


	12. Lava

**Chapter 12: The fall**

Well I had to admit, it was gorgeous. The dress that Murtagh had given me last night. It was a one shoulder light blue thing that I couldn't decide if it was leather, cotton, or both. Well at least I won't stick out as much as I did yesterday.

Eragon was absent since I got up this morning. Probably planning some sort of plan for attack. But its ok, I want to wander the area. You know, get a feel for the land. I've always had a thing for medieval stories.

I walk outside my room. I still got stares from the people, but not as many as I received yesterday. I wandered for what seemed like a few hours, judging by the movement from the sun, when an elderly woman approached me.

"Hello miss." She stated in an old lady crackly sort of voice. "I overheard last night that you are also a witch." she said as she place her hand on my shoulder. I quickly moved to one side, she was starting to creep me out.

I thought for a moment before saying. "So?" I asked curiously.

"Well…" before she could finish Eragon came running up to me.

"Hermione!" He stated as he was gasping for air. "Thank goodness I found you. I thought something got to you." he said a little shaky. Then he looked at the old witch. "O, it's you. What are you doing here you old hag." He asked with such discussed that a was almost taken back. I wonder what she did to be so discussed. He grabbed my hand and he half dragged me off.

When we reached the sort of castle I asked, "what was that all about?" there was such hatred in his eyes, I've never seen him hating on anyone.

"She used to work for Galbitorix, but now she claims to be clean. She may be able to fool the rest of this tiny village, but not me." he shook his head.

"You look tired." I stated as he rubbed his eyes.

"I feel tired." he said slowly and looking down at our hands that were still interlocked.

"So, what did they say?" I asked as we slowly walked in the distorted hallways of the building.

"When can you start working on a plan?" he asked as we entered the dining hall. Nausada was at the end of the table, smiling upon us, along with other people of the court. Then her face felled as we took our seats at one of the smaller dining tables. I was so extremely fortunate to sit next to her.

"So, Eragon tells me that you are a witch, usually we don't waist time on them. Only a few have been proven useful, and most of the time it doesn't work out. But the rest of the court and I have decided to put our trust in Eragon, and by a long shot: you." She said looking at me strait in the eye. I cringed in my chair; I can't remember the last time I was frowned upon.

"Ok." I cringed, trying to looked poised.

"Well." One of the ladies at the table said. "Maybe we should eat and then go through the complications later." She inquired. I thank the good lord above that I might just have an angel looking after me.

"What you name." I asked her, just to kill the silence.

"Alice."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well lets just say that I have had better days. I guess that after trying to take down the most powerful evil know to witch and wizard kind, it gets really tiring to try and do it again. My brain is all out of whack.

"Hey, have you figured out a plan?" Eragon had just entered the room.

"No, not yet. Its all a little confusing… on what's going on here." I told him as I rubbed my temples.

"What's confusing," he breathed on between my ear and my neckline. It tickled and I laughed.

"Your breaking my concentration." I kissed him on the cheek. "What I'm confused about is what have or haven't you tried. I mean they told me to make a plan but I need to know what doesn't work so that it won't happen again." I told him in one shallow breath, I was really tired too. "You know?"

"Yah I know what you mean. But to tell you the truth, I don't think they really want to tell me what they have or haven't done between the time I wasn't here." He took a seat next to me, and wrapped one arm around my shoulder. "Although I'm pretty sure they haven't tried an undirected attack yet." Well that was helpful.

"Ok, what if someone went undercover and posed as one of Galbitorix's men, we might be able to understand what they are up to." I explained, the plan was childish but it is the medieval period.

"Sounds great! We can present it to the council tomorrow." I had to admit, he was easily amused. I gave him a soft kiss on the lips. We were on the bed, so I laid down and put my head on his lap. He ran his fingers through my hair and I got all tingly inside, damn him. I was beginning to dose of until I herd a loud roar outside.

We rushed out side to see what all the racket was about. Saphira was growling and sniffling, and then I saw why. There was blood and swards everywhere, Galbitorix's army was here. I couldn't look, it was too horrible. It got even worse when Eragon drew his sward and went into it as well. I stood there for a moment, then it sank in. I ran towards the door, I was wand-less, so I was pretty much as vulnerable as a person could possibly get. One of those gross looking, gritty people that worked for the king came up behind me and put a hand over my mouth.

"I'm guessing that I would be right to guess that you are but young Eragon's fair lady?" I shuttered, I had a panic attack.


	13. Ash to Ash

****

Chapter 13: I Shall Fight Until I Die

My breathing came back to normal and my vision unblurred as I sat in the dark cave-like thing. my wrist was twisted a little and I was sitting on really hard and not to mention cold, stones. It was dark but I could see that my wrist was a sort of shade of purple. I coughed a little, a person came close to me. He was very creepy looking, with longish black-red hair, and a crazed look that could kill if it wanted to!

"So my minions were correct, the farm boy has found himself a girl. To bad you, little girl, will only last so long." He evilly laughed as a black ink-like substance came out from under his fingertips and onto my throat. It felt like I was swallowing it, I could barley breath.

"Who are you?" I managed to gulp out. It felt like I had this black gunk coming out from my eyes. I was terrified, especially since I could not see him.

"My name is Darza. A shade that was reincarnated to kill anyone who gets into the kings way." He said in a very monotone voice. It took my a bit to comprehend what he had just said, but then I got it. This was the man that nearly killed Eragon before.

I tried to speak but found that the ink was to thick. So I cried, or what I could.

"So your not so tuff without the rider to protect you." He mocked. I started swallowing the black ink to at least try and clear my throat. My legs were almost completely numb as well as my arms. It must have been the black stuff.

Then someone came into the room, my eyes slant to the side. To my dismay I'm pretty sure that this man was Galbitorix, the king. As if this couldnt possibly get any worse.

"My lord, what brings you here." Darza asked as he sort of half bowed to Galbitorix.

"I see that youve got the girl, nice work." He praised Darza.

"Thank you, my lord." It was appreciative, but forced.

"Come, Darza, we must plan." And with that they both walk out of the room. All I did was breath for the next few minutes. My mind wondered off, thinking of what Eragon must be going through. I rolled over and coughed up some more of the black inky stuff. I really needed water, so I swallow as much saliva as I could. My limbs were weak but I still could move, a little. I held my stomach and got up onto my knees. I was feeling queasy so I just stood still. I herd their foot steps moving farther and farther away. I choke up some more, when will it stop?

I start to crawl towards the door. I am stronger than they think, I can handle things. Even things that hurt. I start to stand up, slowly. Walking slowly to the door, it was locked so I turned around, leaned against it, and prayed for someone to help me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

Meanwhile in the mists of battle

__

Normal Pov

Eragon was riding on Saphiras back, despretly trying to make out what was happening. They touched back down since there wasnt anything to see up above.

"Eragon!" Murtage came running in the dusty air.

"What is it Murtage?" Eragon asked, noticing that he was very confused.

"Hermiones gone!"

Eragon stood there for a second, "What do you mean? She's gone."

"I mean, we went to get her. And she wasn't there."

Eragon didn't bother to say anything before running off into the battle field to find her. There was blood, dead bodies, and swards flying all over the place.

"Hermione!" There was no answer, except for the excruciatingly painful screams.

"Hermione!" Still no answer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Galbitorix and Darza were standing on the edge of a cliff, looking down at the battle beneath them.

"Do you see him?" Asked Galbitorix to Darza.

"Yes, he is so tense looking for his beloved." Darza answered back with a evil laugh. "Now all he has to do is to fall into the same trap that she fell into."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon was laying on the ground with a stab in his side. The blood was gushing out fast. He had broke a sickly sweat. The battle had died down as the moon was full above the sky.

In the dark Darza steps into view, he walks up to Eragon, nudges him with his foot to Eragon so he is faced up and forwards.

Darza gives a wicked smile just before Eragon draws a breath and blacks out.


	14. Pheonix

****

Chapter 14: It was all a Dream

Hot sweat was sticking to my face as I woke up from this deadly nightmare. Eragons bare arm was still in a strong grip around my waist. I looked around the room, everything was as it should be: dirty cloths stashed in the corner, a TV and a pile of DVDs beside it, and not to mention the slanted ceiling to one side. I was home in England.

I wonder if that world in Alegasia was real? "Eragon." I whispered in his ear as I turned over to face him. He didn't move a muscle, "Eragon." I said a little louder. He rubbed his face into the pillow his head was on, but still no movement. "Eragon!" His eyes shot open at the sound of my voice.

"What's the matter?" he had dark gray circles under his eyes.

"Is there such a place called Alegasia?" As I finished my question he shot up into a sitting position. His arms were still around my waist until that happened. The motion was so impossibly quick that I almost fell off the bed.

"Where did you hear that name from?" His voice was so ruff that I was almost scared of him.

"I had a dream" the memories of that night came back to me as I spoke those words. Tears started streaming down my face as I continued. "It was horrible... there was this man...with with blackish red hair. He he tried to kill me." The sobs were coming down harder now. Eragon put his arms around my waist and tucked my head under his chin.

"Hermione, I haven't been completely honest with you." I knew what was exactly going to come out of his mouth, so I finished for him.

"I know what your going to say, and it's alright I understand." he gave me a puzzled look. "You're a dragon rider, from the year 1275."

"How did you?"

"It was all a part of my dream, and I have something to tell you also." he really didn't know what to say, so I continued.

"The boarding school that I recently went to isn't for special talent... well it is, but not what your thinking." He gave me yet another puzzled look.

"I'm a witch, Eragon." He looked at me with a blank face.

"I really don't know what to say." He started rubbing his forehead.

"Say that you're ok with this." I was trying so hard not to cry any harder.

"How could I not be ok with this, it doesn't change the way I feel about you." he pulled apart from me and gave me a small peck on the lips. "As long as you're ok with me."

My eyes were still watering as I looked into his deep blue eyes. "I...I love you."

It wasn't a look of surprise or confusion in his eyes, the way he looked at me said that he loves me too. "I love you too.' he gave a very sexy smile before he gave me yet another passionate kiss.

"Mmm..." I moaned into his mouth just before a crack of thunder could be heard. We where so involved with each other that neither of us notice that there was a storm brewing outside. The rain was coming down heavily on the roof.

"So this dream of yours, what happened?" he asked once again as he pulled me as close as possible.

"Well it started out on our front lawn." I started to explain, he nodded along. I went through the motions of what happened. From when we were taken to alegasia to me being abducted. I could handle my tears better now, it wasnt as upsetting. I'm, ok now. I think anyway.

"You know this dream of yours was probably my fault." His voice sounded as if he was in pain.

I shook my head no. "You're way to modest, Eragon. You didn't know I was going to have that dream."

"Yes, but" He got up out of the bed and walked over to the window. "But if youre a witch, maybe that was a vision of what is supposed to happen soon." He stared out at the window at the heavy rain that was now poring down. "I don"t want to go back."

"But the rest of your friends and family are there. It may be a dangerous place, but if it were me there is nothing I wouldn't do to be with them. And what about your dragon."

"None of them need me... I have no more family there, my dragon can do fine on her own, and as far as friends go, I have more friends here than I did there." He looked back in my direction. "I just want to live my life with out any hardships."

I didn't know what to say to that, I understand what he means when he says that he would like to live a life without any hardships. Hell! I'm doing the exact same thing!

"That's completely understandable" this conversation was turning very awkward and sour. "So when is your birthday?" I asked trying to desperately turn this conversation around.

"What? We go from telling each other that either of us is 'normal'" he said with air quotes. "To talking about my age."

"Well you never really told me." I pleaded for him to just answer the question with my eyes.

"July 10th," He answered after he looked at the look in my eyes and laughed.

"But that's in barely 2 weeks away." I said looking at the calendar on the right side of the dresser mirror. "How come you didn't say something sooner?"

"I didn't think I was that important anyway, I'm only turning 17" He stated bluntly.

"You know, in the wizard world; that's the legal age." I stated as a matter of fact. At this point we were both laying on the bed talking until he fell peacefully asleep again.

'I should really do something for him, it's his birthday after all' I then too fell back asleep but not without twisting and turning with anxiety.


End file.
